kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Shinkenger
The , also perhaps known as is the reality in which the 33rd Super Sentai Series and possibly all the Super Sentai series takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world resembles the ending credits sequence of Shinkenger, featuring two kuroko opening up a curtain to reveal artistic representations of the five main . Because it is initially a world without Kamen Riders, the World of Shinkenger is not an A.R. World until Chinomanako obtains the Diendriver and transforms, becoming a distortion that threatens the world itself. The storyline takes place after Shinkenger Act (episodes) and during , with the episodes airing on July 12 and July 19, 2009. Within this world, Tsukasa finds himself as one of the kuroko of the Shiba Household, discarding the guise when the distortion begins. Daiki's treasure in this world is the , which he steals in the teaser at the end of Shinkenger Act 20. History :For more information on the history of the Shinkengers and their fight against the Gedoushu, see . Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend) was the first to enter the World of Shinkenger. Returning to his sushi cart after the birthday party of Kotoha Hanaori (Shinken Yellow), Genta Umemori (Shinken Gold) found Daiki stealing the Ika Origami. When Genta asked who he was, the young man replied that he was "...just a Kamen Rider passing through". |}} Arriving in the new world with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa found himself in the costume of a kuroko before running into Daiki who just stole a squid-like artifact. Daiki mentioned that this world was not like the other A.R. Worlds before running off prior to the appearance of mysterious red fish-like monsters. Tsukasa was about to transform before several other Kuroko shown up along with five young men and women who transformed into the Shinkengers to fight drive them back into the Sanzu River. Yusuke and Natsumi returned to the Hikari Studio after losing sight of Tsukasa, with Natsumi worried about not being in an A.R. World. Tsukasa, however, was at the Shiba Clan household, listening in on a discussion between Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red) and his caretaker, Hikoma Kusakabe, over the latter's need to go to the hospital. Elsewhere, sushiman Genta Umemori catches up to Daiki, ready to fight him for stealing the Ika Origami. Both transformed, and Diend summoned both Kamen Riders Scissors and Raia to fight Shinken Gold. Unbeknownst to them, Bony Shitari sends the Ayakashi Chinomanako to investigate Diend out of dread of his appearance. Chinomanako arrived just as Shinken Gold took out the summoned riders and stole the Diendriver from Daiki, knocking out Shinken Gold in the process. Chased by the Ayakashi, Daiki made his way to Tsukasa who laughed at the irony before using Den-O's power as Decade to fight Chinomanako. The Ayakashi escaped at the last minute, and was suddenly compelled to use the Diendriver, inserting the Diend Kamen Ride Card and shooting it above him. Transformed into a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Diend, Chinomanako summoned a mass of Nanashi to attack the mortal realm to Narutaki's horror of the newly born abomination. The Shinkengers battled a group of Nanashi Company with no accompanying Ayakashi. Because the attack seemed so random, Takeru was concerned and had the Shinkengers search the area. Tsukasa lifted his veil as the Shinkengers left the scene. They eventually faced an , defeating it in its first life. The group used to fight the giant Ayakashi with Shinken Gold arriving in to quickly destroy the Ayakashi as Natsumi witnessed the battle. After the fight, Takeru encountered Narutaki who warned him that his world was endangered by the presence of a person known as Decade. He later crossed paths with the strange kuroko who revealed his true identity. |}} After Tsukasa revealed himself, Takeru realized that Tsukasa was the "Decade" Narutaki warned him about. Before the two could fight, Narutaki arrived to tell Tsukasa he was to blame for the terror brought unto the world by the Ayakashi Chinomanako who now had the powers of Diend, and that the only way to save the worlds he entered if he ceased to exist. After Takeru took out the Nanashi and driven off Chinomanako as Shinken Red, Genta attacked Tsukasa believing that he was in league with Daiki until Natsumi took him to the Hikari Studio, where Hikoma Kusakabe was hiding. When the other Shinkengers arrive, Daiki used their fears to cause a fight to break out and escaped with Genta not far behind, leaving Natsumi to break it up before going to a room where all of Tsukasa's photos were kept. When Chinomanako attacked again, Genta ended his chase and contacted the Shinkengers who gone off to fight the Ayakashi Rakider alone. Tsukasa, troubled by Narutaki's words, stayed behind with Yusuke trying to convince him to help before he gone off on his own. By then, Hikoma came forward and convinced Tsukasa to continue to find his place, regardless of what Narutaki had said to him. Tsukasa joined the battle just as Chinomanako and his summoned Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire have overpowered the Shinkengers and Kuuga. Decade and Shinken Red fight Chinomanako, who has summoned Kamen Rider Blade to fight with him. The other Shinkengers and Kuuga managed to destroy the Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire as Decade became Complete Form and used the powers of Blade King Form to attack Chinomanako. Using the Blade Final Form Ride Card, he transformed Chinomanako's Blade into the Blade Blade before switching weapons with Shinken Red to use active Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride Card to destroy Chinomanako, saving the world. Daiki shown up just in time to snatch the Diendriver back, only to be thwarted by Shinken Gold who forced him to give back the Ika Origami in exchange for the Diendriver, and then everyone gone their separate ways. As Tsukasa and Yusuke were welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio was his home no matter what, they entered a new A.R. World. Super Hero Taisen The World of Shinkenger encounter was not the last time Decade met a Super Sentai team. A while after the conclusion of the Rider War, he met Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), leader of the 35th Sentai Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Assuming his old title as Great Leader, Decade took back control of a revived Dai-Shocker and was hunting down the Super Sentai to apparently ensure the survival of the Kamen Riders, clashing with Marvelous who, as the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack, did the same, hunting down the Kamen Riders to ensure the survival of the Super Sentai. As Doktor G and Rider Hunter Silva respectively overthrew them, the two heroes revealed their ruse, they actually sent the seemingly defeated Sentai and Riders to the dimensional rift where they lay in wait. When Doktor G and Silva united their two evil organizations to form the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the heroes emerged from the dimensional rift and the great gathering of Kamen Rider and fought together to wipe out the evil alliance. Recognising each other as two forces of superheroes that held the same attitude when it came to fighting evil and protecting humanity, the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were united in a bond of friendship. It would not be the last time that they fought together, as various Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, joined by the , would later fight against Space Shocker and the revived . Underground Empire Badan The initial incursion of the Underground Empire Badan curiously coincided with the arrival of the of the 38th Super Sentai, in the home of the Armored Riders as well as host to the incursions of Inves from the Helheim Forest, Zawame City, which the ToQgers noted to be free of the which were a constant menace to them. After teaming-up with the Armored Riders to defeat Mogura-Roid, the ToQgers returned during the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders final battle with Badan, combining their with the of their predecessor and Kamen Rider Den-O to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Beyond an enigmatic comment by Narutaki to Kouta Kazuraba and that "more worlds... have become connected!", there was no evidence of dimensional travel in this instance. Inhabitants *Shinkengers and their allies **Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red) **Ryunosuke Ikenami (Shinken Blue) **Mako Shiraishi (Shinken Pink) **Chiaki Tani (Shinken Green) **Kotoha Hanaori (Shinken Yellow) **Genta Umemori (Shinken Gold) **Hikoma Kusakabe **Kuroko **Kurando Tani *Gedoushu **Bony Shitari **Chinomanako **Susukodama **Nanashi Company **Sasamatage Other Sentai *Gokaigers **Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) **Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) **Luka Milfy (Gokai Yellow) **Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) **Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) **Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Go-Busters and their allies **Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) **Ryuji Iwasaki (Blue Buster) **Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) **Takeshi Kuroki **Miho Nakamura **Toru Morishita **Cheeda Nick - Red Buster's Buddy Roid. **Gorisaki Banana - Blue Buster's Buddy Roid. **Usada Lettuce - Yellow Buster's Buddy Roid. * *Kyoryugers **Daigo Kiryu (Kyoryu Red) **Ian Yorkland (Kyoryu Black) **Nobuharu Udo (Kyoryu Blue) **Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green) **Amy Yuuzuki (Kyoryu Pink) **Utsusemaru (Kyoryu Gold) Gallery T14.jpg|Tsukasa's capture photo in World of Shinkenger Behind the scenes Super Hero Taisen In the movie Super Hero Taisen, Doctor G describes Dai-Shocker as the union of organizations from the . Material related to the movie also uses the names and to describe this version of reality where all the Kamen Rider TV shows take place, one after another. The movie itself doesn't specify where the action is taking place specifically, featuring various settings including the Dai-Zangyack fleet passing the Rabbit Hatch on the Moon before attacking Amanogawa High School while around the same time Dai-Shocker appears in the home city of the Go-Busters, but it features characters going from one location to another through Kamen Rider Decade's dimensional walls. *Though Super Hero Taisen does feature what would appear to be several in-jokes referencing the Decade/Shinkenger crossover (Captain Marvelous assuming the form of Shinken Red while fighting Diend, Chinomanako making a cameo as a monster in the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance), it does not acknowledge the events of Decade in the World of Shinkenger from an in-universe point of view. Perhaps for convienience, while it is assumed that Decade sent all of the first 34 Sentai to the dimensional rift along with several of the Gokaigers, he is only shown "defeating" a handful of Sentai over the course of the movie, which did not include the Shinkengers, who only appeared via Marvelous' aforementioned and with the other Sentai and Riders in the final battle. Sentai World One fan theory is that during the events of Kamen Rider Decade, the World of Shinkenger was merged with other individual Sentai worlds to become the world seen in where all Super Sentai exist (though there had been numerous crossovers between Sentai series before then), incorporating the future Sentai as they appear. Though this would contradict the convergence of the Nine Rider Worlds in Decade, which was shown to pose a grave threat to the multiverse. Other crossovers *An early more minor crossover occurs in , the crossover between the original two Sentai created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Several other Ishinomori heroes: Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon, as well as Kikaider (who appeared with Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders), are depicted via photographs and are mentioned as, along with the , as fighting across the world. Treating the World of Shinkenger as the world of Super Sentai itself, its reference as a "world with no riders" would contradict this. *Another crossover are the civilian characters Masato and Ayumi, who appear in both Kamen Rider World and , two short films released alongside each other in 1994, being menaced by monsters before being saved by the respective heroes. Theories It has also been shown that it's possible that Kamen Riders and Super Sentai exist in the same world. *Kamen Riders Amazon and V3 were mentioned in , hinting they exist in the same world. *Due to the nature A.R Worlds that Decade passed through, The World of Shinkenger may have been an alternate world of the Shinkengers. *In , Space Sheriff Gavan made an appearance to Kamen Rider Wizard. Since it's proven that Metal Heroes and Super Sentai exist in the same world, Kamen Riders also might exist. **Also in the movie, Gai, Gokai Silver of the Gokaigers, seemed know the Kamen Riders due to his knowledge of superheroes. Crossovers * Kamen Rider Decade: World of Shinkenger **'' '' **Episode 24: The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai **'' '' **Episode 25: Heretic Rider, Go Forth! * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special **''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special **''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' * '' Spring Vacation Combining Hero Festival **'' '' **''Kamen Rider Ghost'' episode 24, Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! }} Category:A.R. Worlds Category:Crossovers